M16A1
|type = Assault rifle |designer = Eugene Stoner |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |used = |system = m16a1 |price = $2900 |damage = 25 |accuracy = 87% |recoil = 20% |rateoffire = 82% |weightloaded = 11% |magazine = 31 / 90 |ammotype = |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |fire = Automatic Semi-auto |addon = |trpart = |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 34 |damageC = 34 }}:For its Terrorist counterpart, see AK-74U. The M16A1 is the first generation of the M16 rifles in Counter-Strike Online. Overview This is the main U.S. military rifle that holds 31 5.56 NATO rounds (including 1 preloaded bullet). You can select auto/semi-auto mode. Its accuracy and damage will increase slightly in semi-auto mode. It became the main U.S. rifle during the Vietnam War. Advantages *Able to switch between semi-auto and full auto *Good accuracy, especially semi-automatic mode *Cheap ($2900) *High rate of fire *Holds 1 extra ammo when compared to most assault rifles *Purchasable by game points *High damage for an assault rifle *Decent recoil *Higher damage when fired in semi-automatic Disadvantages *Purchasable only by the Counter-Terrorists *Heavy for an assault rifle *Low stun to zombies Tips and tricks *Switch to automatic mode for close range combat. *Switch to semi-automatic mode for long range combat. *This weapon does higher damage than the M4A1 but not as high as the AK-47. *This weapon outpowers the StG 44 in almost all aspects. *In Zombie Escape, M16A1 can deal a decent knockback power in A mode. Users Counter-Terrorists * : Used by the Special Air Service operative in a promotion poster. * : A M16A1 Veteran is seen used by a GIGN operative in a promotion poster. Release date *'South Korea': 11 October 2012. *'Singapore/Malaysia': 12 February 2014. *'Indonesia': 3 June 2014. *'CSN:Z': 23 September 2014 (through Craft system). *'Vietnam': 26 March 2015 (through Craft system). Comparisons M16A4= ; Positive *Higher damage (+3) *Higher accuracy (+5%) *Lighter (-3%) *Higher magazine size (+1) *Can switch between semi-auto and full auto firing mode ; Neutral *Same ammunition type (5.56 NATO) *Used by Counter-Terrorists only *Purchasable by points ; Negative *More expensive (+$100) *Higher recoil (+5%) |-| M4A1= ; Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Higher magazine size (+1) *Can switch between semi-auto and full auto firing mode *Cheaper (-$200) ; Neutral *Same rate of fire in automatic mode (91%) *Same knockback power *Can only be purchased by Counter-Terrorists *Same ammunition type (5.56 NATO) ; Negative *Higher recoil (+6% in automatic and +2% in semi automatic) *Heavier (+2%) *Lower rate of fire in semi automatic mode (-9%) *Cannot attach silencer Gallery File:M16a1_viewmodel.png|View model M16A1_6.jpg|World model M16A1 5.jpg|A SAS operative with M16A1 M16a1.gif|Store preview 4620733367036412522.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M16a1_promo_tw.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 20121024ff_3.jpg|China poster M16A1_AK74U_SG_MY_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Ak74u_m16a1_indonesiaposter.png|Indonesia poster File:M16a1_hud.png|HUD icon 20161020184654 1.jpg|Successfully crafted Firing Sound Ditto Reload sound Draw Sound Switching firing mode Trivia *M16A1 reuses most of M4A1's assets, mostly with its animations. *It is the only weapon described to have a bullet already in the chamber. *Both fire modes has different muzzle flashes and firing sounds. *This is the first weapon to emit clicking sounds whenever the user switches firing modes. The second is HK G11. *Before the Free Update patch, this weapon used to have level restriction. The players must achieve level 15 (11 for Taiwan/Hong Kong) or higher to purchase it. Category:Assault rifle Category:5.56mm user Category:American weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with level criteria Category:Weapons with fire selection abilities